


Bubbles

by Dorktapus42



Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Existential Crises, Hallucinations, I edited it because I didn't like the ending. so yeah. i still didn't make it better tho, Is anything real?, Lots of Angst, Psychosis, This is a heavy one, This one is DARK I tell you. Not the character. Just Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Is anything truly real?





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Um... this is really sad and depressing and overall kind of... unhinged? Please read the tags. 
> 
> Here was my inspiration:  
> https://blade-of-memeora.tumblr.com/image/181492045865  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0q7Qj6SG1xA
> 
> I hope you enjoy! It's not my usual, but I had a decent bit of fun writing it.

William- Wilford- _He_ looked around the small, padded cell from his spot on the floor. Those names- they rattled in his head like marbles- five, ten, twenty of ‘em. Heh. Marbles. There was a pun in there somewhere. He’d use it, well, if there was any audience to tell it to. But there was one, wasn’t there? There always was- it was just on the tip of his tongue like-

Like a bubble? No, that wasn’t right-

He could really use some bubbles.

Heh heh. Bubbles.

 _‘Realizing bubbles aren’t the solution to all of your problems?’_ His voice echoed the memory, the sound muffled a bit by the fabric in the walls. _‘Bubbles! You can’t beat bubbles!’_ Somewhere halfway in the last word he dissolved into soft, hysterical chuckles, eventually coughing his way into a sitting position.

They had eyes on him. Cameras. He didn’t really care. He was used to cameras. Eyes, eyes everywhere. People. Always looking at what they shouldn’t. Peeping Toms, he’d say!

He eyed the corners of the room. No shadows. Well that wasn’t good. How could his shadowy buddy Darkipoo come on in? I mean the man was practically shadows, he- he used them to travel, yeah? Right? That sounded right, anyway. Visual… hallucina-whatsits. That’s what… Doctor…-plier had said, right? Visual…

Vis…

He pushed it from his mind. It- wasn’t important. It wasn’t.

To Wilford’s ears the sound of his voice was in his head, just the- the sound of his thoughts.

To anyone else it was mindless babbling, no filter- simply a madman in his box talking to himself to fill the void.

That was why they’d thrown him in here, right? The voices? The people? They- they were real-! They-

They said they didn’t see them.

They had to be lying, right? They were real! They- they _were_ real, weren’t they?

There- there were _people_ , people who loved him and- and trusted him and- and-

His eyes flicked around frantically. They were real! They- they-

“They’re real! I’m not crazy!”

He said it aloud as if that would make it true, to try and solidify his only constant in the universe.

“They’re real! They- they _have_ to be real- I can’t-” His voice cracked. “I _can’t-_ ”

He couldn’t be alone, not- not after all of this. Not after-

Why did his thought-voice sound so broken?

He tried to move in his restraints and couldn’t. It was a- a straitjacket-

He was just giving himself a bit of a hug, that’s all! He wasn’t- he wasn’t dangerous!

There was the crack of a gunshot and he winced. It was just… just a phantom. Just a noise. He-

He was dangerous? Was he-? But- they didn’t _die_ they just-

They just-

“Died.”

He looked up at the voice and saw a familiar figure leaning against the opposing wall, fiddling with that- that cane he’d-

A fond smile spread across his face at the sight of his old friend.

“Dark! I didn’t see you come in! Please-”

“They died, William.” He didn’t have so much as a chance to flinch at the use of that name before the man continued, looking down at him like… like…

“Like gum on an old shoe? Like filth, like garbage?” He finished the thought, smiling a thin-lipped smile in his direction, fake and plastic.

“Stop!”

“Like someone who knows the truth that you keep from yourself?”

Silence.

“I didn’t kill anyone. I’m- I’m not a murderer! I just-”

“Killed them.” Dark knelt down to look into his eyes, his drawl condescending, emotionless. “I used to be a person, you remember. Dust off that brain of yours, William. Remember- Remember Celine? And Mark?’”

Of- of course he did- they still talked, why-

“You don’t talk anymore William! They’re dead! _You_ killed Damien, your oldest friend-”

He-

“You killed me- you killed them all!”

“I-” He scooted backwards, away from the man he used to call his friend.

“ _We’re gone because of you!_ ”

And with that he disappeared. Dust. Shadows. Air.

Why- why would he do that to him? Why-

“You are a murderer, Creator.”

He didn’t look at Google, instead looking at the ground. For the first time, he wondered why the android chose to call him that.

“I’m not- Googs, you know I’m not. They just-”

“Definition of death: To not be alive. Are they alive now, Wilford?”

“I don’t know-!” His voice cracked on the last word, the truth still being pushed back. “I didn’t-”

“Yes you do! Yes you did! Wilford, That’s why you’re here, you know this. Stop lying to yourself!”

He felt a flash of anger. “Oh go back to messing with Bing, Googs, I don’t have time for you games.” They had to stop jesting him! It- it wasn’t funny!

There was no answer. Google was gone.

He looked at the ground, moving to sit in the corner.

They weren’t funny.

They weren’t.

He- he-

He wasn’t a murderer, right? He- sure, he may have tickled a few people with knives, or- or guns over the years, but-

He had been charged with… 5 counts of murder. 5. Well that was ridiculous-

“Oh, you’ve killed so much more than five. Give yourself some credit old man!”

Exactly! Wait-

“Hello Yandere.”

She was… fun, for a while. Then she kind of… well…

“I mean, tickling people with a knife is fun! Ten, twenty, twenty-five, thirty- you’re a serial killer you know. I’m impressed!”

“Go away Yan. I’m not in the mood.”

A laugh. “Now why would I care?

“I said GO AWAY!” He lunged through empty air, falling to the floor in a heap.

Nothing.

Nobody.

He lay facedown on the floor and cried out into the padding.

He was alone.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there before there was the sound at somebody at the door.

“Step away from the door!”

“Like you wouldn’t be cowering in the corner anyway? Tch. Cheap security detail, old man.”

He ignored Yandere, sitting up so he could readjust his position.

The door opened.

A guard came in. “You have a visitor.”

“We get those?” He wasn’t sure who said it, but the guard seemed to hear it just fine.

“Not usually, no. Come on then, get up.”

This was one of the kinder guards. He liked that one. Bobby? Billy? Something like that.

“It’s Tim, actually.”

Oh. Tim. That was a good name.

He was led out to a visiting room.

A familiar man sat behind a thick sheet of glass, fiddling with his phone. He looked up as he sat down.

A blink, and he felt the years slip away. A goofy grin decorated his face.

“Hey Anti.”

Dark raised a brow from where he was leaning against the wall. “What a surprise.”

The irishman gave a sad smile. “H̴e̷y̵ ̸W̷i̶l̵.̵”


End file.
